worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jayfeather forever
Re: Hi Hello! I'm glad you made this wiki. It sounds really fun! If you do every find out how to make someone a admin, I'll always be open to the idea. LOL [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 02:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Admin Yep, I'm an admin now. Thank you very much!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hey jay its me bloodstar18 can i bes an adimie :) JUST JACK 03:58, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi! ﻿Hi Catnip! I'd love to join! I'll be posting a fanfic soon. :) 19:36, February 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hi! Can we post warriors stories on this wiki? [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 19:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you for telling me. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 01:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, um, what's up with the badges? It doesn't make too much sense... EmeraldeKitty008 18:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know... I'd like a heads-up if you decide to steal another wiki's rules... I spent a while on them to make them specific to WFW, and I'm not done yet. 03:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Weird... I was looking at some of the new user's talk pages, and on the 'welcome' thing that everyone gets when they edit their first page, it said my name after it, not yours. I didn't do anything, so I don't understand what's happening. I just wanted to let you know. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 19:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I thought it always said the wiki creator. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 21:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could make me a siggie? If you can, here's the info: ([] and {} means that what's in [] is the first part of text and what's in {} is size): part of text and {size}: EmeraldeKitty008 and {regular} color and {background color}: green and {dark green} part of text and {size}: kitty kitty and {regular} color and {background color}: green and {lime green} And I don't care what font style you use. You don't have to do this, but it'd be nice if you did. Thanks! :) EK008 Thanks! It works! [[User:EmeraldeKitty008|'EmeraldeKitty008']][[User talk:EmeraldeKitty008|''' - Here kitty kitty']] 01:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hi! Could you add StarClan's Prophecy Series to the featured articles? It would be great if you could. Thank you! [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 22:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you of rputting my story up there! And I was glad to put all the fanfictions into the category. [[User:Whitestar7|'Super']] Whitestar 00:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) im gonna use the d word in my new fanfic if its not ok just let me no and ill change it and in the said book i might use some other aggresive words but not the f b or s word or any other offinsive words Darkstripe Die Fox-dung! 01:37, March 5, 2011 (UTC) awesome thanks jay Darkstripe Die Fox-dung! 22:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) How come you never come on any more? Don't Be A Drag Just Be A Queen 21:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) thats okay i understand. what happened to your sig Don't Be A Drag Just Be A Queen 22:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy it looks awesome Don't Be A Drag Just Be A Queen 21:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks jay thants noproblem i know what you mean about skool Don't Be A Drag Just Be A Queen 17:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Jay look what i did i set a background....do you like it? i chose this one cause we write fanfics and stories so i thought i would be cool to have a quill pen and old timey paper. Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 18:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks you can change it if you want and we shoukd get a new admin and some more active users. i also made your story featured article cause imma going natural so only world of fanfic wiki stories on world of fanfic wiki....does that make sense? cause it dosent to me XD Glass Heart Breaks So Easily im beating you on the leader board ;P Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 19:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey Jay i made birchy an Admin and i made whitey a normal user, if im not a Bcrat, can you make me one? How come you never come on here anymore? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 18:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey jay, blackstar27 wanted to become an admin, is that alright with you? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 02:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) okay, this makes me look really stupid and all but, can you make me a b'crat again. i was making some new stuff to make our job as admins easier, and i was giving spoofeh and blackstar27 rollbacker rights, an i accendtally chaged mine from b'cart and admin to rollbacker and admin sorry ^_^ Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 15:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jay. I made a page stating the ratings of fanfictions on here, but I'm waiting for your approval on them. I hope most, if not all of the ratings are good. Thanks Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 19:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Jay. Happy B-Day for me! XD 9 days to go 20:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) hey Jay, I'm not sure if Bloody mentioned this to you, but he recommended me as an admin for the site, I am going to be an active user, but yet again I have to wait for your approval. Thanks, bye. Happy B-Day for me! XD 8 days to go 20:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) okay thanks, by the way, your new nickname is jay-jay ;P Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 22:55, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jay. Sorry I forgot to ask permission to use your format for the user page. Happy B-Day for me! XD 6 days to go 20:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I love it jay, but it is a little small, can we make it bigger? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 16:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) thats perfect, i love it. I wondered how you go one :) Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 02:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) coolieo, so whats up, hows skool? can you answer my comment on the rules page? Bloody The Awesomest Cat Around 01:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jay, do you like meh new siggie? Hows skool? I got a pen pal :) Hey, Hey LBJ How Many Kids Did You Kill Today 18:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jay, whats up? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Santastar']][[Water's Great Guardian|'I Bring Toys To Good Toms And She-cats']] 05:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jay-Jay, I know you haven't left, and that your busy and all but, can you at least try to be more active? Your last non-talk-page edit was Sept. 24, and by the time you probally read this, that will have been over 4 months. I know its hard once you get out of the habite of getting on, i was inactive on this wiki and warriors wiki for like 3 months, but i starting geting on more, and writing and it helped me get my emotians out..better. So please try to edit a story of yours at least once a week, your friend bloody [[User:Bloodstar18|'I'm Not Here For Your Entertainment']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|' I Was Fine Before You Walked Into My Life']] 07:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jayfeather, I dout you'll come back, but if you do I have left. There have been some issuse, but Ducky, the new admin, is good. I can be found at I_Love_Writing_Wiki, you should join if you ever come back. :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past''']] 02:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC)